Weasley Next Generation
by oOo ButterCup oOo
Summary: Facts about the next gen. Staring all the next generation Weasleys/ Potters and Teddy.
1. Teddy, Victoire, and Dominique

**Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns Harry Potter. Sorry if it's not good first story.**

Teddy II

Born April, 1998

His hair can change colour. It has Six in all.

Teddy's wand is Cypress, Phoenix Feather, pliable 14 1/2 inches.

Pink means he is embarrass .

Turquiose means he is ok.

Green means he is sick.

Black means he is scared.

Red means he is angry.

Brown (his natural hair colour) means he is excited/great.

He has Brown Eyes and tanned skin.

He is clumsy. (Like his mom)

He has a owl named Knox and a toad named Jumper

His patronus is a wolf.

He was the first to be sorted into Hufflepuff.

He played as a seeker on the Hufflepuff quidditch team.

His parents are Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Lupin/ Tonks.

Victoire

Born May, 2000

She has blonde silky hair, blue eyes, and soft white skin.

She likes every color except green and black.

Her favorite cousin is Lucy and Molly.

Her favorite Uncle is Charlie.

Her favorite Aunt is Ginny.

Victoire's wand is Rosewood, Veela hair, flexible, 14 1/2 inches.

Her best friends are Alice Longbottom and Linda Finigan.

She shows that she is a veela.

She has a owl named Flutter and a cat named FluffyPaws.

Her patronus is a Dove.

She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

She Played as a Keeper in the Hufflepuff qudditch team.

She has two siblings: Dominique and Louis.

Her parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delocure/ Weasley

Dominique

Born September, 2001

She doesn't know where she got her appearance. She has dirty blond hair, white- ish tan- ish skin, and Hazel/green eyes.

She likes every colour except pink.

Her favorite cousin is Roxanne.

Her favorite Uncle is George.

Her favorite aunt is Angelina.

Her best friends are Katie Jordan and Roxanne.

Dominique's wand is Spruce, dragon heart string, slightly springy, 13 1/2.

She doesn't like girly stuff like her sister.

She is very athletic.

She has a owl named Light.

Her patronus is a Fox.

She was the first to be sorted into RavenClaw.

She is one of the RavenClaw chaser.

She has two siblings Victoire and Louis.

Her parents are Bill Weasley and Fleur Delocure/ Weasley.


	2. Fred II and Roxanne,Louis, and James II

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Fred II and Roxanne 

Born on December, 2002.

they are infernal twins. ( That means they are twins that look nothing alike)

Fred has Strawberry blonde/ginger hair, with freckles on his white skin, and blue-green eyes.

Roxanne has Black hair, no freckles on her tan skin, and big brown eyes.

Fred likes every colour except pink, purple, and indigo.

Roxanne Likes every colour.

They both like practical jokes and pranks. (They got that from their dad)

Fred's favorite cousins is James and Louis.

Roxanne's favorite cousins is James, Louis, and Dominique.

Fred and Roxanne's favorite Uncle is Bill

Their favorite aunt is Ginny.

Fred's best friends are James, Louis, Roxanne, Luke Jordand, Lorcan and Lysander Scalamander.

Roxanne's best friends are James, Louis, Fred, Dominique, Luke Jordan, Lorcan and Lysander.

Fred's wand is chestnut, dragon heart string, yielding, 14 inches.

Roxanne's wand is maple, unicorn tail hair, surprisingly swishy, 13 1/2 inches.

Fred has a owl named Star. (girl owl)

Roxanne has a owl that looks exactly like Star, but the owl is a boy and named Moon.

Their patronus is a tiger ( Roxanne's is a girl tiger and Fred's is a boy tiger)

They were both sorted in Gryffindor.

Fred was the first to be sorted.

They are both beaters on the Gryffindor qudditch team.

Their parents are George Weasley and Angelina Weasley/ Johnson.

Louis

Born on August, 2003

Louis (Like Dominique) they have no idea where he got his brown/black hair, white skin, and hazel eyes that are mostly mistaken for brown.

He loves the colour green.

His favorite cousins is Fred and Roxanne, and James.

His favorite Uncle is George.

His favorite Aunt is Ginny.

His best friends is James, Louis, Roxanne, Teddy, and Luke Jordan

Louis's wand is Chedar, dragon heart string, supple, 14 inches.

He loves his siblings. (Even if they fight)

He has a Owl named Girly (after his first word) and a toad named Green.

His patronus is a penguin.

He was sorted into Hufflepuff.

He plays chaser on the Hufflepuff qudditch team.

He has 2 siblings: Victoire and Dominique.

James II

Born on November, 2003

He has messy curly black hair, tanned skin, and brown eyes.

He only likes the Gryffindor colours.

His favorite cousins are Fred and Roxanne, and Louis.

His favorite Uncle is George.

His favorite Aunt is Angelina.

His best friends is Fred, Louis, Roxanne and Luke Jordan.

James's wand is Holly, Phoenix feather, supple, 14 inches.

He has a owl named Geor. (After his first word)

His patronus is a Lion.

He was sorted into Gryffindor.

He plays chaser on the Gryffindor quidditch team.

He has two siblings: Albus and Lily.


	3. Molly II and Lucy

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Molly II 

Born on December, 2003

She has Ginger hair, white soft skin, and blue- green eyes.

She wears glasses but can see without them.

She likes every colour.

She is 10 days older that her sister.

Her favorite cousin is Victoire.

Her favorite Uncle is Harry.

Her favorite Aunt is Hermione.

Her best friend is David Flinch-Fletchley.

Molly's wand is beech, unicorn hair, slightly flexible, 13 inches.

She has a owl named M (Short for Molly) and she has a cat named Footprints.

Her patronus charm is a owl.

She was sorted into RavenClaw.

She played chaser in the Quidditch team.

She has one sibling: Lucy

Her parents are Percy Weasley and Aundrey Weasley.

Lucy

Born on December, 2003

She has blonde brown-ish hair, white skin, and blue/ hazel eyes.

She wears glasses, but unlike her sister she can't see without her glasses.

She is taller than her sister even if she is younger.

Her favorite cousin is Lily and Rose.

Her favorite uncle is Charlie.

Her favorite aunt is Fleur.

Her best friend is Jake Jordan.

Lucy's wand is ivy, unicorn hair, flexible, 13 inches.

She has an owl named Milk and she has a cat named Misteltoe.

Her patronus is a cat.

She was sorted into RavenClaw.

She played chaser.

She has one siblings: Molly II

Her parents are Percy Weasley and Aundrey Weasley.


	4. Rose and Albus II

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter.**

Rose

Born on Febuary, 2005

She has red hair, white soft skin, and blue eyes.

She like every color.

Her favorite cousins are Lilly and Albus.

Her favorite Uncle is Percy.

Her favorite Aunt is Aundrey.

Her best friends are Albus and Scorpius Malfoy.

Rose's wand is Laurel, Dragon heart string, supple, and 13 inches.

She has a handy- down cat named Crookshanks (from her mom) and a owl named Leviosa.

Her patronus is a swan.

She was sorted in RavenClaw.

She plays seeker on the RavenClaw Quidditch Team.

She has one sibling: Hugo.

Her parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley/ Granger.

Albus II

Born on April, 2005

Like his dad, he has black hair, white skin, but like his mother he has brown eyes.

He doesn't have a favorite colour.

His favorite cousin is Rose and Louis.

His favorite Uncle is Bill.

His favorite Aunt is Angelina.

His best friends are Rose and Scorpius Malfoy.

Albus's wand is Pine, Phoenix feather, bendy, 13 inches.

He has a owl named Nymphadora (named after Teddy's mom Nymphadora Lupin/ Tonks).

His patronus is a Stag.

He was the first Weasley/Potter to get sorted into Slytherin.

He is the Slytherin seeker.

He has two siblings: James and Lily.

His parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Potter/Weasley.


	5. Lily II and Hugo

**JK Rowling owns Harry Potter**

Lily II 

Born April, 2007

She has Ginger hair, white skin, and blue eyes.

She mostly likes pink and blue.

Her favorite cousin is Fred and Roxanne.

Her favorite uncle is George.

Her favorite aunt is Angelina.

Her best friends are Hugo and Amber Longbottom.

Lily's wand is Rowan,unicorn hair, swishy, 12 inches.

She has an owl named Ginger (after her first word) and a cat named Pretty Claws.

Her patronus is a bunny.

She was sorted into Hufflepuff.

She plays seeker.

She has two siblings: James II and Albus II.

Her parents are Harry Potter and Ginny Potter/ Weasley.

Hugo

Born May, 2007

He has ginger hair, freckles on his white skin, and blue eyes.

He likes the colour blue.

His favorite cousin is Louis.

His favorite Uncle is Harry.

His favorite auntn is Ginny.

His best friends are Lily and Grace Flinch-Fletchley.

Hugo's wand is willow, dragon heart string, supple, 12 inches.

He has an owl named O.W.L. (after his first word)

His patronus is a puppy.

He got sorted into Gryffindor.

He played as a seeker on the quidditch team.

He had one sibling:Rose.

His parents are Ron Weasley and Hermione Weasley/ Granger.


End file.
